


For Warmth and For Comfort

by hiddencait



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the less convenient consequences of dating a pair of super soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Warmth and For Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> Because I absolutely agree that this trio needs MOAR FIC.

All too often these days, Maria wakes up in the middle of the night for no more nefarious a reason than that she’s too hot. The first dozen times or so, it was almost refreshing to wake at her leisure for a minor annoyance, as opposed to the sudden cacophony of alarms sounding a red alert and call to arms, or worse yet, to a painful flail of legs or elbows to her ribs in midst of a night terror.

No, waking up to shove off the bedclothes for a respite from the paired furnaces in bed with her is almost relaxing.

It doesn’t make it any more inconvenient at 0200 with a briefing scheduled for 0700.

Steve is the worse of the pair. His transformation following the Super Soldier Serum and the resultant ramped up metabolism had caused an impressive increase in his core body temperature. Maria knows the exact temperature in both Fahrenheit and Celsius, has memorized it along with the rest of his file, just as she has those of all the Avengers under her supervision. That Steve’s file had been the first she chose to memorize at the time is inconsequential.

She hadn’t been nursing any favoritism back then. Not that it would have made a difference either way.

James is a study in contrasts – the metal of his arm remaining room temperature while his own core temperature was also higher than normal after Zola’s machinations. Not quite as high as Steve’s, but still certainly warmer than Maria’s.

There’d been missions where the built-in-heater effect had been welcome – Siberia wasn’t remotely comfortable in the mountains even in the height of summer – but on a day to day basis, it was inconvenient at best.

Not long after she acquired the new additions to her bedroom, Maria’d tried using only a sheet to combat the overheating issue. It wasn’t a successful exercise.

Both of her men tend to nightmares featuring ice and snow, shuddering and shivering beside her, curling into whatever warmth their unconscious minds can find. They aren’t easy to wake during those nights, either, the memory of frozen sleep somehow dragging them further into unconsciousness.

Thus, a duvet remains on their bed at all times; a trunk at the foot holds another half a dozen quilts; and chemical heating packs are tucked away in each of the bedside tables.

If either of her men (or both, as happens from time to time) gets too cold in their sleep, Maria is prepared to handle it.

Cooling herself down is a bit trickier, though she has a few methods she’s perfected.

Conveniently, neither James nor Steve seem to mind if she wakes them up nude in the morning.


End file.
